Der Schweiss schlägt zurück
by Shazirah
Summary: Obi-Wan verläuft sich in der Wüste, hat Probleme mit Schweissgeruch und begegnet einem mysteriösen Wesen... die deutsche Fassung! R&R bitte
1. Verloren in der Wüste

Es war einmal vor langer, langer Zeit in einer Galaxie weit, weit entfernt...  
  
Es ist eine Zeit galaktischer Unruhen  
  
Der Junge Jedi Anakin Skywalker ist einer geheimnissvollen Krankheit zum Opfer gefallen. Dies ist der Auslöser des Unmutes der Königin Amidala. Der Jedi ObiWan Kenobi befindet sich auf einer Mission, die ihm vom Geheimdienst zugeteilt wurde. Es geht um das geheime Bauvorhaben des obersten Kanzlers Palpatine.  
  
Indes befindet sich JarJar Binks in Lebensgefahr. Der Geist des bösen Sithlordes DARTH MAUL jagt ihm unaufhörlich hinterher, um Rache für sein Versagen in Theed zu nehmen. Voller Verzweiflung hetzt JarJar auf seinem Sternengleiter nach Coruscant, um Hilfe vom Jedirat zu erflehen...  
  
Obi Wan kniff angestrengt die blauen Schweinsäuglein zusammen und dachte bei sich, dass sein Körper dringend ein Bad benötigte. Es waren mindestens sieben Stunden vergangen, seit er das letzte Mal gebadet hatte, und er glaubte, unter seinen Achseln einen gewissen Schweissgeruch ausmachen zu können. Angewidert rümpfte er die Nase und nahm sich vor, bei nächster Gelegenheit zu baden. Egal wo. Egal wie. Obi Wan schritt durch die sengende Hitze der Wüste von Tatooine. Er fragte sich, was er hier eigentlich machte. Eigentlich hätte er auf Coruscant sein sollen, um sich neue Instruktionen von seinem Geheimdienst zu holen, aber irgendwie hatte es ihn nach Tatooine gezogen. Nach weiteren fünf Schritten wurde der Achselschweissgeruch langsam unerträglich. Obi Wan zog das handliche Deo- Spray aus seiner Hosentasche und versorgte seine Achseln gründlich mit männlich-duftendem Deo. Jetzt war ihm wohler zumute, und er konnte aufatmen. Doch zu spät! Der Schweissgeruch hatte bereits ein Dutzend Tiere auf seine Fährte geleknt. In kurzer Zeit war Obi Wan von einer Heerschar Fliegen umsurrt, und zu allem Übel war sein Insektenspray leer!  
  
Voller Panik entsandte er einen heftigen Machtstoß, der die Fliegen augenblicklich tötete. Obi Wan hielt erschrocken inne. Dies war nicht die helle Seite der Macht. Nein, es war etwas anderes... böseres... dunkleres. Was tun, fragte er sich. Er beschloss seinen Zwillingsbruder anzurufen. Am Comm (ihhhhhh) meldete sich eine dunkle, grausam klingende Stimme. "James Bond, dies ist der Anrufbeantworter. Leider bin ich zur Zeit nicht erreichbar(denn ich bade gerade). Bitte hinterlasen sie Ihre Nachricht nach dem Ton, ich werde so schnell wie möglich (nämlich nie) zurückrufen."  
  
"James," sagte Obi Wan genervt. "Wann hörst du endlich auf mit diesem albernen Kinderkram? Ich weiss doch genau dass du da bist."  
  
"Heäthdeeä," knurrte James unzufrieden. "Fass dich kurz, ich bade grade. Und danach muss ich noch meine Nägel feilen."  
  
Obi Wan starrte neidisch das Comm an. Das war ungerecht! Er wollte auch baden, und dieser eingebildete Klotz durfte es. Er beschloss sich bei nächster Gelegenheit zu baden. Egal wo. Egal wie.  
  
"Was gibt's?" tönte die Stimme aus dem Comm. "Bist du überhaupt noch da?"  
  
"Ja!" rief Obi Wan und schwieg dann, weil ihm nichts mehr einfiel. "Idiot," knurrte James. "Wir sind hier nicht im Puppentheater. Und mein Badewasser wird kalt, wenn du noch lange schweigst."  
  
Obi Wan sah trotzig das Comm an. Das war gemein. Er konnte ja nichts dafür dass er nicht so intelligent war wie sein Bruder.  
  
"Also das wird mir jetzt ehrlich zu blöd," sagte James. "Du hast noch genau eine Minute Zeit um mir zu sagen was du willst, und dann widme ich mich wieder meiner Schönheitspflege."  
  
"Mir ist langweilig," sagte Obi Wan. "Und mir ist heiss. Und es schwirren lauter Insekten um mich rum."  
  
"Iiiiiiiih," tönte die wohlgeölte Stimme seines Bruders. "Insekten. Wieso benutzt du kein Insektenspray? Bade doch einfach, dann wird dir nicht mehr so heiss sein. Wobei mir auffällt, mein Badewasser wird langsam zu kalt. Viel Vergnügen noch in der Wüste."  
  
Klick.  
  
Obi Wan starrte empört das Comm an. Er hatte aufgelegt! Einfach so! Das war ungerecht! Er beschloss sich bei nächster Gelegenheit zu baden. Egal wo. Egal wie.  
  
Nach weiteren fünf Schritten stieg wieder verdächtiger Schweissgeruch aus der Achselgegend hoch. Mit einem Seufzer packte Obi Wan sein Deo wieder aus und sprühte kräftig.  
  
Nach weiteren fünf Schritten rochen die Achseln schon wieder. "Jetzt reicht es!" rief Obi Wan. Das Deo war anscheinend nicht stark genug. Er musste zu drastischeren Mitteln greifen. Aus seiner anderen Hosentasche fischte er den Achselkleber Ultra. Er klebte sich ein Blatt in jede Achsel.  
  
Vorsichtig tat er fünf weitere Schritte und schnupperte. Nichts. Erleichtert machte sich Obi Wan daran, seinen Weg fortzusetzen.  
  
Er stellte fest, dass es anscheinend immer heisser wurde. Bald stieg wieder Geruch auf. "Das reicht jetzt," sagte Obi Wan zu seinen Achseln. "Ihr denkt wohl dass ihr immer eine Extrawurst bekommt, was? Aber nicht mit mir, meine Guten!" Erhitzt nahm er die ganze Packung Achselkleber Ultra und verteilte die Klebeblätter gleichmäßig auf seine Achseln.  
  
So lief er eine Weile ungestört weiter, bis er in eine tiefe Schlucht gelangte. Obi Wan sah sich stirnrunzelnd um. Was wollte er hier eigentlich? Wieso war er überhaupt hier und nicht in Coruscant? Fragen über Fragen... Obi Wan ließ sich auf einem Fels nieder und dachte angestrengt nach.  
  
Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass er wohl einem unbegreiflichen Gefühl gefolgt war. Ein Ruf der Macht? "Aber ich war doch schonmal mit Qui Gon hier," murmelte Obi Wan unglücklich. "Einmal reicht doch, oder?"  
  
"Nein," sagte jemand hinter ihm, "das reicht überhaupt nicht, Obi Wan Kenobi."  
  
Obi Wan sprang alarmiert auf. In einer fließenden Bewegung hatte er sein Lichtschwert gezogen und zerteilte seinen Gegner hinter ihm säuberlich in zwei Stücke. Zumindest dachte er, dass er das getan hätte.  
  
"Also wirklich," tadelte die Stimme, "ich hätte erwartet dass sich ein Jedi ein bisschen besser beherrschen könnte."  
  
Obi Wan lief puterrot vor Wut an. Was bildete sich diese zweigeteilte Marionettenpuppe überhaupt ein, ihm zu sagen er seie unbeherrscht? Hatte er etwa nicht vorhin erst genug Stress mit seinen widerspenstigen Achseln gehabt?  
  
"Das geht entschieden zuweit, mein Guter! Erst stressen mich meine Achseln, dann kann ich nirgendwo baden, und dann kommt auch noch so ein blödes unsichtbares Ding dahergelaufen... oder was auch immer! Ich bin mir jedenfalls ganz sicher, dass das alles nur deine Schuld ist!"  
  
Entrüstet holte Obi Wan nocheinmal mit dem Lichtschwert aus und hackte wie blöd in der Luft herum. Schallendes Gelächter ertönte, und ObiWan hielt in seinem Hacken und Schlagen inne und sah empört dorthin, wo er die Präsenz seines Gegenübers spüren, besser gesagt riechen konnte. Denn der Unsichtbare, wer immer es auch war, hielt anscheinend nicht allzu viel von Körperpflege.  
  
"Was lachst du überhaupt so blöd?", fragte Obi Wan verwirrt. "Und überhaupt, wie wäre es wenn du einmal ein Deo benutzen würdest? Dieser Gestank ist ja nicht auszuhalten!"  
  
Obi Wan schlug eine behandschuhte Hand über Mund und Nase, um dem immer stärker werdenenden Geruch zu entgehen.  
  
"Wirklich, du solltest einmal baden! Das ist ja ekelhaft!" Von dem anderen Gestank wieder an seine stressigen Achseln erinnert, zog er die Nase kraus und schnüffelte. Langsam begann sich ein widerlicher, schweißiger Geruch in seine Nasenlöcher zu schleichen.  
  
"Schon wieder?", fragte Obi Wan ungläubig seine Achseln. "Ihr könnt wohl echt niemals genug kriegen, was? Aber wartet, ich kann auch noch ganz anders!"  
  
Er streckte die Hand in seine linke Hosentasche und fand eine Packung Alleskleber Ultra- stark. Befriedigt nickte er mit dem Kopf. Dann begann er langsam und sorgfältig, den Kleber unter den Achseln zu verteilen.  
  
"So, jetzt hab ich euch!", schrie er begeistert und ließ sich wieder auf den Felsen fallen.  
  
Weswegen war er eigentlich gleich nochmal hergekommen? Nunja, vermutlich war es nicht so wichtig.  
  
Obi Wan blickte wieder um sich. Eigentlich sah die Schlucht ganz hübsch aus, und es war schattig, ganz im Gegensatz zu der Wüste durch die er gelaufen war. Er beschloss, dass er jetzt Hunger hatte, und fischte wieder in seinen Hosentaschen herum. Er fand nichts.  
  
"Aber das ist unmöglich!" schrie Obi Wan die Felsen an. "Ich weiss dass ich mir was zum Essen mitgenommen habe, und ich habe Hunger!" "Hunger --- Hunger --- Hunger," echoten die Felsen.  
  
Obi Wan ließ seinen Kopf in die Hände sinken. Na prima, jetzt war er in der Wüste und hatte sein Lunchpaket zu Hause vergessen. Plötzlich schreckte er hoch. Na klar, er war ja auch ein Idiot! Natürlich hatte er es dabei! Mit einem dankbaren Seufzer ließ Obi Wan den Rucksack von seinem Rücken gleiten, und holte seine Mickey-Mouse Lunchbox hervor.  
  
Hungrig verzehrte er seine Mahlzeit.  
  
"Jetzt brauche ich ein Mittagsschläfchen," sagte er zu den Felsen. "Passt bitte auf meinen Rucksack auf, OK?"  
  
Gut dass Qui Gon ihm beigebracht hatte, die lebendige Macht zu benutzen! Ansonsten wäre er nie im Leben darauf gekommen, dass er hier einfach so, ohne eine Menschenseele um auf ihn aufzupassen, ein Mittagsschläfchen halten könne. Aber die Felsen, überhaupt alles, war ihm durch die Macht verbunden. Obi Wan lächelte glücklich und rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen. Nichts konnte ihm passieren.  
  
Jar Jar Binks blickte panisch hinter sich. Dieser böse, böse, böse, böse Sithlord war da, direkt hinter ihm! Er hatte es gespürt! Er blickte in die verständnislosen Gesichter der Crew, die Königin Amidala ihm freundlicherweise zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Crew und Schiff, wohlgemerkt.  
  
"Wir werden bald auf Coruscant sein," sagte eine ihrer Dienerinnen beruhigend zu ihm. "Du wirst sehen, alles wird gut werden."  
  
Jar Jar war empört. Er war kein kleines Kind, wirklich nicht! Nicht seine Schuld dass seine Sprache etwas kindisch klang! Nicht seine Schuld dass seine Gehirnkapazität der eines Kindes entsprach. Wirklich nicht!  
  
"Wir sind da!" rief der Pilot aus dem Cockpit. Er war erleichtert. Dieser bescheuerte Gungan hatte den ganzen Flug über von dem Geist eines Sithlordes gefaselt. Piloten sind von Natur aus abergläubisch, und so war der Pilot froh, den Gungan samt Geist loszuwerden. Ronald Solo verließ das Cockpit. Die Königin hatte ihm befohlen, Jar Jar bis zum Jedirat zu begleiten.  
  
"Ja, bis zum Jedirat," murmelte Ronald. "Aber auch keinen Schritt weiter. Ich will mit diesen Zauberern nichts zu tun haben." Er zog sich seine Mütze tiefer ins Gesicht, um sein flammend rotes Haar zu verbergen. Er hatte keine Lust aufzufallen, und außerdem hatte er Feinde auf Coruscant. Wieso wurde er nur das Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas nicht stimmte?  
  
"Das ist dieser bescheuerte Geist, da bin ich mir sicher," knurrte Ronald. "Je schneller ich ihn los bin, desto besser."  
  
Er lächelte den verschreckten Gungan an und bedeutete ihm, ihm zu folgen. 


	2. Mausmus

„Ja, Eure Hoheit?" sprach James affektiert in die Kommeineheit. Amidala blickte ihre Einheit irritiert an. Was bildete sich dieser Spion eigentlich ein? „James," sagte sie. „Ich habe soeben das Ergebnis des letzten Meditests erhalten, und es sieht gar nicht gut aus. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann es Ihnen nur persönlich erzählen. Es ist zu schrecklich. Bitte kommen Sie auf der Stelle in meine Gemächer."  
  
James kratzte beunruhigt seinen Bauch. Was konnte das nur sein? Er war doch körperlich perfekt. Voller Sorge legte er auf, ohne auf Amidalas Befehl zu reagieren. Aber bevor er sich sehen lassen konnte, musste er sich noch etwas frisch machen. Eine halbe Stunde würde wahrscheinlich genügen.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später verliess James zufrieden sein Apartement. Doch sobald er die Tür verlassen hatte, stellte er entsetzt fest dass er den Weg zum Palast vergessen hatte. Wie peinlich! Was sollte er nur tun? Er konnte unmöglich einen Passanten fragen, denn das würde seinen Ruf ruinieren. In seiner Verzweiflung beschloss er, Obi Wan anzurufen. Der würde wissen was zu tun war.  
  
Am Comm (ihhhhhh) meldete sich eine dunkle, grausam klingende Stimme. „Obi Wan Kenobi, dies ist der Anrufbeantworter. Leider bin ich zur Zeit nicht erreichbar (denn ich schlafe gerade). Bitte hinterlasen sie Ihre Nachricht nach dem Ton, ich werde so schnell wie möglich (nämlich nie) zurückrufen."  
  
„Obi Wan," sagte James genervt. „Wann hörst du endlich auf mit diesem albernen Kinderkram? Ich weiss doch genau dass du da bist."  
  
„Heäthdeeä," knurrte Obi Wan unzufrieden. „Fass dich kurz, ich schlafe grade. Und danach muss ich baden."  
  
James hob irritiert eine Augenbraue. Er hatte dieses Gespräch irgendwo schonmal gehört, bloss wo? Er beschloss es zu ignorieren und ganz normal fortzufahren.  
  
„James?" fragte Obi Wan irritiert. „Bist du noch da? Fass dich bitte kurz, ich muss noch eine Wasserstelle finden."  
  
James hob irritiert auch noch seine zweite Augenbraue, dann lächelte er spöttisch. Ach ja, sein blöder Bruder was ja noch in der Wüste.  
  
"So," bemerkte James schnippisch. „Du hast es also immer noch nicht geschafft, deinen Körper zu waschen. Wie widerlich, das muss ja stinken!".  
  
Obi Wan starrte düster das Comm an. Das war ja eine Frechheit! Er wollte schliesslich auch baden. Er beschloss sich bei nächster Gelegenheit zu baden. Egal wo. Egal wie.  
  
„Obi Wan, bist du noch da?" fragte James. „Du musst mir einen kleinen Gefallen tun." Obi Wan horchte auf. Aha, James war in Schwierigkeiten? „Soso, hast du etwa Schwierigkeiten?" säuselte er, wobei er vegeblich versuchte, die Genugtuung aus seiner Stimme fernzuhalten.  
  
„Ich? Wie kommst du auf diese Idee?" fragte James leicht panisch. Doch bevor Obi Wan antworten konnte, fiel es James auf, dass die Palasttore direkt vor seiner Nase standen. Anscheinend musste er in Gedanken hingewandert sein. Mit einem befriedigten Grunzen legte er auf und marschierte an den verdutzten Palastwachen vorbei, zu Königin Amidalas Gemächern.  
  
Amidala war inzwischen mehr als nur leicht verärgert. In anderen Worten, sie kochte vor Wut. Was bildete sich dieser dumme Geheimagent eigentlich ein? Man liess eine Königin nicht warten! Wütend stampfte sie mit ihrem Fuss auf und zertrat dabei ihre Hausmaus. „Oh nein, wie grauenhaft," schluchzte sie als sie das Ausmass ihrer schrecklichen Tat erkammte. „Pipsy, sag doch etwas!" Die unförmige rote Masse am Boden begann sich langsam über das blankpolierte Marmor auszubreiten.  
  
Zum Glück hatte sie ihre kleine Handschaufel, die sie immer für solche Zwecke bereithielt, gleich hinter der Tür. Gerade als sie die vollgehäufte Schaufel zum Mülleimer trug, steckte James seinen Kopf durch die Tür.  
  
„Da bin ich, Eure Hoheit," sagte er ungeduldig. „Was gibt's denn Schlimmes?"  
  
Voller Wut schmiss Amidala ihm ihre Handschaufel ins Gesicht. „Das gibt es," schrie sie.  
  
„Iiih," drawlte James, während er sich angeekelt die Überreste von Pipsy aus dem Gesicht wischte. Die ganze Schönheitspflege war umsonst gewesen. „Darf ich fragen was das ist?"  
  
Amidala war sprachlos vor Wut. Dieser Banause kannte Pipsy nicht? Ihre treue Maus, die immerhin schon seit zwei Tagen in ihrem Besitz gewesen war? Sie wurde erst bleich, und dann puterrot.  
  
James starrte sie irritiert an. War vielleicht gar nicht er krank sondern Amidala? „Aääh," setzte er vorsichtig an. „Fühlt Ihr Euch nicht wohl, Eure Hoheit?"  
  
Amidala klappte ihren Mund auf und zu. „Nein, mir geht es bestens," knurrte sie. „Abgesehen von dem Tod zweier mir sehr nahstehender Personen, nämlich Pipsy und Anakin, geht es mir bestens."  
  
„Aaah, Anakin," sagte James verächtlich. War es nicht schon schlimm genug, dass sie in jedem Winkel des Palastes Statuen und Bilder dieses Hosenscheissers hingestellt hatte, um ihn zu ehren? Jetzt musste sie auch noch seinen Namen sagen. Er begann zu vermuten, dass alles nur ein Manöver gewesen war, um jemanden zu finden, mit dem sie über Anakin reden konnte. Aber nicht mit ihm, nicht mit James Bond! Schliesslich war er der beste Spion aller Zeiten.  
  
„Anakin war doch ohnehin schwul und zu nichts nütze," drawlte er. „Ausserdem hat er nichts von Körperpflege gehalten. Ich verstehe gar nicht warum Ihr Euch so über ihn aufregt, er war doch ohnehin in Obi Wan verliebt." Er hielt es nicht für erwähnenswert, dass er Anakins Gifttod durch Zyanid im Essen verursacht hatte. Das war ohnehin ein Unfall gewesen, denn eigentlich hätte es den idiotischen Captain, wie hiess er gleich, Panaka, treffen sollen. Aber Anakin war auch nicht schlecht. „Egal," sagte er. „Weshalb wolltest du, ääh, Ihr mich denn jetzt sprechen?"  
  
Amidala blieb mal wieder der Mund vor Wut offen stehen. Er hatte Anakin beschuldigt, dass er schwul war, dabei wusste doch jeder, dass sie und er füreinander bestimmt gewesen waren. Schliesslich hatte ihr das eine Hellseherin in Tatooine erzählt, und Hellseherinnen logen nie, das war doch allgemein bekannt.  
  
„Zum Kuckuck nochmal!" schrie sie. „Hab doch wenigstens etwas Respekt vor den Toten, wenn du schon keinen vor den Lebenden hast! Verflixt, du regst mich wirklich auf!" Mit diesen Worten sprang sie mit ihrem vollen Gewicht von 55 kg auf seinen grossen Zeh.  
  
„Uuuhäätsch!" brüllte James. „Bist du verrückt geworden, ääh, seid Ihr verrückt geworden?"  
  
Empört stampfte Amidala nocheinmal zu. Dann wurde ihr das Ausmass ihrer bösen Tat bewusst, und sie brach weinend zusammen. „Bitte, verzeih mir," schluchzte sie. „Das hätte Anakin sicherlich nicht gewollt."  
  
James verdrehte die Augen so dass Amidala es nicht sehen konnte. „Schon in Ordnung," knurrte er.  
  
„Gut, dann wäre ja alles geregelt," sagte Amidala und stand vom Boden auf. „Gehen wir zu den wichtigeren Sachen über. Dein Gesundheitscheck. Bitte, setz dich doch. Diese Nachricht könnte dich schwer treffen."  
  
James glotzte irritiert und liess sich auf einem der Stühle nieder. Was das wohl wieder für eine Nachricht sein könnte?  
  
„Also, es tut mir wirklich leid, dass es dazu gekommen ist," sagte Amidala. „Ich hätte es nicht so weit kommen lassen dürfen. Tja, wie soll ich es dir sagen – James, du hast Übergewicht," hauchte sie kaum hörbar.  
  
Schreckensbleich sank James in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Ja, ein ganzes Kilo," sagte Amidala bestätigend.  
  
„Oh nein," hauchte James.  
  
„Oh doch," bestätigte Amidala. „Ich habe bereits beschlossen, wie dem abgeholfen werden kann. Es ist alles geregelt."  
  
„Da bin ich ja erleichtert," seufzte James. „Was ist es denn? Fitnessstudio? Eine Diät?"  
  
„Oh nein," verneinte Amidala entschlossen. „Es ist etwas viel Wirkungsvolleres. Du wirst in ein Trainingslager geschickt!"  
  
„Oh nein," gaspte James. „Alles, nur das nicht."  
  
„Es tut mir leid," sagte Amidala. „Aber es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Deine Sachen sind bereits gepackt, und dein Transport geht in einer Stunde. Ich schicke dich in das Trainingslager meiner persönlichen Wachen. Dort wird dir der Speck schon wieder abtrainiert werden, da bin ich mir ganz sicher."  
  
„Schnüff," sagte James. „Dann muss ich mich wohl fügen." Auf einmal erschien ihm die Wüste ein sehr begehrenswerter Ort, und er dachte neidvoll an Obi Wan. „Mein Bruder ist in der Wüste und braucht Hilfe," setzte er an.  
  
Amidala betrachtete ihn strafend. „Nein, er braucht keine Hilfe," sagte sie entschlossen.  
  
„Nagut," murrte James. „Heathdääh!" Wütend stürmte er aus dem Raum, während er finstere Rachepläne hegte. 


End file.
